


just a favor

by hypatheticallyspeaking



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke Valentine, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatheticallyspeaking/pseuds/hypatheticallyspeaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy owes his sister a favor so he's essentially out on a blind date with Clarke Griffin on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theyoungestzerogmechanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/gifts).



“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

 

Bellamy knew that he was essentially agreeing to a blind date when Octavia (and Jasper) blackmailed—okay, more like pressured—him into helping out one of their friends on Valentine’s day. He just didn’t expect to be stuck at an expensive restaurant with _her_ of all people.

 

“Nice to see you too,” the woman replied drily, but he could see that the steel in her voice didn’t match the surprising amount of relief in her eyes. “How’d Octavia manage to get you to help? Asked you for a favor?”

 

Although it was true that he would do _almost_ anything his sister requested, Bellamy replied, “More like I owed her one.”

 

“Well,” the girl said, tucking fallen strands of blond hair behind her left ear, “thank you for saving me from the horrors of dinner with a stranger.”

 

“Careful, princess,” he warned, “Any more gratitude and I might think that you actually like me.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Not that flirting with you isn’t fun, but I can see my mom waving at me.”

 

The smirk melted off his face, turning into a blank expression. Octavia hadn't mentioned that the girl's parents would be there—not that she even had _thought_ to say that it would be Clarke. Besides, Abby Griffin loathed his entire being. (Clarke constantly calling him an ass didn’t exactly help, and he’d only met the woman a few times.) “Wait—what?”

 

“I’m sorry… I couldn’t exactly say no. And they seemed to think that I had a date when I told them I was busy on Valentine’s Day.”

 

“Them?”

 

“My mom and Kane.”

 

“Marcus Kane?” As if the day couldn’t get any worse.

 

Clarke nodded. “As much as I hate him, my mom’s happier around him.”

 

“Well, that’s one thing we agree on.”

 

“Can we at least try to be civil in front of them? We don’t have to pretend to be dating if you don’t want.”

 

Bellamy extended a hand, gesturing to the table. “Fine. But you _so_ owe me for this, princess.”

 

* * *

Dinner wouldn’t have been so bad if Abby hadn’t kept glancing from him to Clarke whenever she thought he wasn’t looking.  Kane would talk every once in a while, mostly sending suspicious glances at Bellamy. The two of them never really saw eye-to-eye. The main conversation was between the two women as they discussed their work at Ark Hospital. It was surprisingly interesting, not that Bellamy would ever openly admit it.

 

“And what about you, Bellamy?” Mrs. Griffin’s change of topic surprised him.

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

“What do you do?”

 

“Bellamy’s working as an attorney for some civil justice cases,” Clarke replied without missing a beat. “He’s also teaching some history courses at the county college.”

 

“Really?” There was surprise in the older man’s voice.

 

It took Bellamy a few seconds to respond—he was surprised that Clarke even knew that much about him. “You know the case I’m currently working on—family problems.” Kane nodded solemnly as Bellamy spoke. “And I’m stepping in for one of my old professors at the college while she’s away on sabbatical.”

 

“I heard that you’re about to win the case,” Kane admitted.

 

Bellamy smiled. No, not the usual smirk, but a genuine smile. “It’s been a few months longer than usual on this case.”

 

Realizing that the two men would continue to talk in half-sentences until the night was over, Abby cut in, asking, “So you teach history?”

 

Bellamy nodded. “I’m teaching Roman History. Specifically about Diocletian’s rule and how he reformed history. The class keeps asking me to show movies, but they don’t understand how historically inaccurate they are.”

 

Clarke snorted in a vain attempt to hold in her laughter.

 

“What, princess?”

 

She scowled at the nickname. “Never realized how much of a history geek you are,” she replied, waving a hand dismissively.

 

* * *

Okay, so maybe dinner wasn’t as bad after he finally joined in the conversation. He and Clarke ended up arguing about the effectiveness of government structure (honestly, better than arguing about him being an jerk or her being stuck up…not that he’d admit that) and having surprisingly similar ideas at the end of their debate. Kane started talking to him as though he was a human being (for once) and Abby seemed to hate him just a little bit less.

 

“Well, thank you for making that less tortuous than it could have been,” Clarke said as he walked her out of the restaurant.

 

“Well, at least I got a dinner out of it.” It actually was better than going to a random bar and spending his night drinking, and he was silently thanking Octavia for convincing him to go.

 

Clarke’s next words broke his train of thought. “My mom’s going to give me hell about this next time I see her.”

 

“Why?” The night actually went well—for once they weren’t at each other’s throats.

 

“She actually _likes_ you. And we weren’t about to murder each other… for once.”

 

He couldn’t help laughing at the words that Clarke wasn’t saying. “What, you think your mom actually believes we’re a couple?”

 

“Don’t _laugh_ ,” Clarke huffed.

 

“Wow, princess, never thought you’d care.”

 

“Well, it’s not like I’m dating you. So I have a right to care.”

 

“Do whatever the hell you want, princess.”

 

They walked to her car in silence. He opened the door for her—an action she never thought he’d do. Ever. She stepped into the car, tucking her skirt beneath her so that it wouldn’t get caught in the door.

 

“Thanks, Bellamy.”

 

He definitely did _not_ smile as he stepped away and closed the door behind her. He most certainly did _not_ watch her drive away and wonder what it would be like if their circumstances had been different. And he certainly did not plan to ask her out to coffee the next time they saw each other. Certainly not.

 

* * *

And two years later, on Valentine’s Day, they are on an _actual_ date. None of this ‘if you insist’ baloney—an actual _date_ where they didn’t start out with a pact to keep each other sane. So when a velvet box falls out of his pocket, Clarke just laughs.

 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
